


奖励

by morinachen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen
Summary: 一辆简单粗暴的破三轮，纪念格策首开纪录！





	奖励

罗伊斯把格策压在门板上狠狠亲吻。

格策被他压得倒退一步，门咣当一声关上了，把外界跟两人彻底隔绝开来，他们终于能全心全意地享受彼此的喜悦和激动。

格策觉得有些缺氧，罗伊斯的吻有些过于激烈和热情，他大肆侵占着格策的口腔，还不停地轻咬着他的下唇，唾液交换的声音充斥着整个玄关，但格策没有选择推开罗伊斯，相反，他顺从地回应着这个火辣辣的亲吻，并且默许了罗伊斯撕扯自己衣服的动作。

“sunny，sunny。”罗伊斯不舍地放开格策有些红肿的嘴唇，他胡乱地在格策脸上亲了几下，用力把他抱在了怀里，“今天你总不能再拒绝我了。”

罗伊斯觉得自己浑身上下，从发丝到脚趾的每一个细胞都在尖叫着对格策的渴望，但是比赛结束后他必须忍着，忍过更衣室内的庆祝，忍过来自四面八方的祝贺，忍过到家前的每一秒。现在他终于能随心所欲，用他最喜欢的方式来庆祝格策的进球了。

格策安抚地拍了拍罗伊斯的背，觉得自己像是在安慰一条精力旺盛的大狗，他说：“拜托别在这里好吗，去卧室。”

罗伊斯得到了许可，连忙圈着格策的腰走进卧室，他让格策坐在床上，手撩起他的衣服下摆，感叹着抚摸格策的皮肤。

罗伊斯有点记不清上一次做爱是什么时候的事情了，这段时间格策一直被自己的状态困扰，他时常情绪低落，罗伊斯明白他不能再折腾格策，消耗他的体力，所以一直克制着自己的欲望。

但今天不用再克制了，格策的进球打破了一切桎梏，所有的焦虑，不愉快和自我怀疑都烟消云散。

罗伊斯俯身舔咬起了格策的耳垂，不出意料的听到了格策的抽气声，他的手色情地揉捏着格策的乳首。格策的胳膊搂紧了罗伊斯的脖子，他轻微地颤抖着，小声呻吟起来。

罗伊斯满意于格策的反应，他的恋人非常敏感，不带任何技巧的抚摸也能让格策完全勃起，所以罗伊斯喜欢变着花样欺负格策，他热衷于看格策含着眼泪向自己求饶的样子。

罗伊斯伸手拉下了格策宽松的运动裤和内裤，格策急不可耐地扯着他的脑袋和他接吻，罗伊斯明白格策也同样渴望一场火辣的性爱来宣泄自己的情绪，他决定跳过那些往常都会有的缠绵的亲吻和爱抚。

“sunny，我太为你高兴了。”罗伊斯笑着亲了亲格策的侧脸，他解放了格策硬的厉害的性器，随意撸了几下，格策张嘴好像想说些什么，但是罗伊斯先一步把他的阴茎含进了嘴里。

没说出口的话直接转变成了一声拔高的呻吟，格策的身子僵了一下，他抓住了罗伊斯的金发。

“马，马尔科……”格策颤抖地喘息，罗伊斯的嘴巴感觉好到让他发疯，他开始慢慢地吞吐起格策的性器来，时不时用舌头重重舔过冒着前液的前端，一只手还玩弄着他的囊袋。格策觉得他的腰都要酥麻得断掉了，他断断续续地叫着罗伊斯的名字，像是要在快感的巨浪里抓住这唯一的浮木。

格策仰面躺在床上，只觉得自己快要融化了，罗伊斯的口腔，他的手指，舌头，甚至是牙齿让快感源源不断地累积，可就在马上攀至顶峰的时候，罗伊斯停下了动作，他舔了舔嘴唇，起身看着一脸茫然和不满的格策。

“你可别光顾着自己爽啊，sunny。”罗伊斯打开床头柜，拿出一瓶润滑剂，拨开瓶盖倒了一些在手上。他回到格策身边，分开他的双腿，沾了润滑剂的那只手揉了揉格策的后穴入口。

“你快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”格策哼哼一声，他抓着罗伊斯再次交换了一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻，罗伊斯从善如流，他慢慢地插入了一根手指，感受着肠道紧紧包裹住入侵的异物，他努力不让自己想象把阴茎插进去会是什么感觉，他可不想弄伤他的马里奥。

罗伊斯的吻细密地落在格策的脸上，他伸进了第二根手指，格策咬着下唇，他和罗伊斯对视着，他的眼眶有些发红，眼睛里盛着满满的情欲。

三根手指，格策侧头结束了这个吻，他埋怨地瞪着罗伊斯：“快点。”

“快点什么？”罗伊斯忍着笑明知故问，他的手指找到了格策的前列腺，他瞄准这块地方进攻了起来。

格策绷紧了身体，快感电流般从尾椎骨窜上来，他咬着牙，一字一句地说：“我要你快点插进来，现在，马上。”

罗伊斯沉迷在这种幼稚的乐趣中，他歪笑着抽出手指，把混合着肠液的润滑剂抹在了格策的胸口，然后扶着自己的性器，缓慢而坚定地进入了格策的身体。

格策的腿缠住了罗伊斯的腰，两只手抓挠着罗伊斯的后背，他感到一阵钝痛，阴茎强硬地撑开肠道，格策隐约有种胃部都被压迫到了的错觉。

完全进入后罗伊斯给了格策三秒钟来适应，然后他开始来回抽插，他们对彼此的身体足够了解，罗伊斯丝毫不费力地让格策迅速忘记了痛感，一层又一层的快感取而代之。

格策觉得自己的灵魂都要被罗伊斯操出体外了，他没有去理会自己是不是呻吟得过分大声，或者会不会把罗伊斯的背挠得一塌糊涂，又或者有没有丢脸的流下生理泪水，他只想体会这份罗伊斯带给他的强烈快感，体会这其中的每分每秒。

罗伊斯紧紧握着格策的胯部，避免格策被顶得撞到床头，他看着格策似欢愉又似痛苦的表情，忍不住更加大力地蹂躏可怜兮兮的肠道，格策闷哼一声，身体不自觉地绞紧了毫不留情的入侵者。

格策像条濒死的鱼一样大口地喘着气，他觉得自己如果不这么做的话下一秒就会窒息而死，快感已经累积到了他快要承受不住的程度，格策现在无比渴望早点释放出来，他想伸手去碰自己，但是罗伊斯一把抓住了他不安分的手。

格策想要抗议，但是罗伊斯突然加快了速度和力度，他就把理智全部丢到了脑后，格策挣扎着，罗伊斯明白他的想法，他最后重重地擦过格策的前列腺，埋进了他身体的最深处，射出来的同时给了格策一个亲吻。

格策没有意识到自己是如何高潮的，他的脑内空白了一瞬，然后他终于从云端落下，摔回了柔软的床铺里。

罗伊斯从他体内退出来，搂着格策躺下来，他们胡乱地聊着天，说的都是些细碎的事情，中间夹杂着无数个吻，然后他们去浴室洗了个澡，收拾了一下后事，最后再次相拥着躺在床上。

喜悦和激情慢慢沉淀成厚实的安心和满足，紧密地把格策和罗伊斯包裹起来，格策困了，他先一步睡着了，罗伊斯给了他一个晚安吻。

“晚安，我的sunny，你值得这个世界上最好的一切。”

-END-


End file.
